Backwoods Beauty Queen
by KirstenSmee
Summary: She was a wild and free spirited girl who enjoyed six pack over wine and not following the rules. He is a famous country music star, who had just written a song about his romance with her. Read their story. AU, B/Jas, all human
**Disclaimer.** Story is loosely based on Florida Georgia Line's song "Backwoods Beauty Queen" and I don't own any of the characters featured in this story OR the song and its lyrics!

* * *

 **J POV**

"Hey, dude" Emmett yelled as soon as I opened the door "you ready for guys night?"

"Yeah, Em. You finally were able to get free from the missus?" I teasingly asked him not meaning anything bad because Emmett's missus was actually my sister Rosalie.

"Ha haa.. no. She and Alice insisted on guys night. Said that you needed it." He replied, taking about Alice, his sister, who was dating my best friend Edward, speaking of which..

"Hey Jazz, Em.." Edward said coming through the front door carrying a six pack and a bottle of Jack Daniels. "This" he said lifting the six pack "is for the day but this" he said lifting the bottle of Jack "is for the evening when the real fun starts."

He put the drinks on the kitchen counter while I took out the snacks the girls have prepared for us.

"So who else is coming?" Edward asked Emmett the planer and host of today's party.

"I think Garret, Peter, Allister, Mike, Jacob, Sam and Seth will be here, maybe a couple of other guys. Don't really know, I didn't make them RSVP like Alice does whenever she is throwing a party. " he said plopping down on the couch and turning the TV on.

"Oh, okay" I replied. I actually didn't want this party slash guys night. Emmett threw it in honor of me being home finally. My name is Jasper Whitlock and I am a country singer. I just finished my second US tour and finally had the chance to relax.

"Don't be like that Jazz, this is your party and we will have fun. BBQ, drinks, sports, guy things. FUN!" Emmett said which I acknowledged with a quiet grown. I hated these kinds of parties.

We continued to watch some TV and after about an hour the rest of the guys slowly showed up and the party started.

 **5 hours later**

The party was in full swing, everybody including me was buzzed or drunk yelling over each other. I knew that sooner or later Emmett will ask THE question which I really didn't want to answer. Another 20 minutes passed and then I heard:

"Soooooo Jazz, who did you write your newest hit about, because I know you only write from experience and that song sounds like one hell of a fun experience" Emmett yelled and the rest of the guys quieted down.

Ah yes, my newest single. It was called Backwoods Beauty Queen and it was a story about this girl who is wild and free, who enjoys six pack over wine, who likes to party and who doesn't fallow any rules, because her motto was RULES ARE MEANT TO BE BROKEN! I have briefly spoken about the inspiration with press just yesterday, saying that it was about this girl from my hometown but I doubt any of the guys have seen that interview.

"C'mon Jasper, tell us" Peter encouraged me when I hesitated to answer Emmett. And soon after all of the guys joined in and the sound of 'C'mon, Jasper' and 'dude, share' were heard all around the room.

"Okay, okay" I yelled so that they would all hear me "the song is about this girl I knew when I was in high school" I replied hoping that that would satisfy them, but from their looks I knew that I need to continue the story, so I did.

"So I went to high school in this small Texas town called Forks. And when I say small, I meant small with nothing to do in it for teenagers but throw house parties or party in the woods. But the thing about this girl was that, although the town was basically dead, she looked like she never felt more alive living there." I started and then was interrupted by Seth, the youngest of our group.

"What was her name?" he asked.

"Bella" I said with a smile and continued the story when I saw that there were no more questions at this point.

"So she was the daughter of the biggest business owner in Forks, and he really thought that his little girl was an angel. Well she sure looked like angel with her big brown eyes and innocent smile, but she had a wild side, that came out as soon as she was out of her daddy's view, which was almost all the time, because her father traveled a lot and was home a few times a year at best. Everyone who came to the parties knew that, although she covered the up the wild side so well for her daddy, she was party girl through and through. She also threw the wildest and most amazing parties in the town, because she really knew how to party and wasn't afraid of anything. This one time she even landed in jail and spent there a couple of nights.."

"What?! In jail? What did she do?" exclaimed Emmett and I laughed at him.

"Well she got high one time, like really high, went to the neighbors ranch, milked one of their cows, drank the milk and afterwards took off on one of their horses." I said while the guys started to laugh imagining a girl doing all that.

"Yeah so the neighbors called the police, they arrested her and she had to spend like four nights in jail, because she needed to be bailed out. But since her father was away, there was no one to post the bail. But after the fourth night the deputies got sick of her fucking about the jail cell or trying to flirt with the younger deputies and set her free. She really was the talk of the town then, or maybe it was always?" I mused.

"Okay I get that, but how do you know her personally?" asked Edward curiously.

"Well, we were friends and dated for a while when we were seniors. Okay not dated, it was more like we had fun, friends with benefits type of thing, although I was in love with her." I said but Jacob interrupted.

"So why didn't you post her bail when she was in jail?" he asked confused.

"I didn't know she was in jail. Although we were good friends, she didn't really like to ask for favors." I replied but this time Sam asked:

"But didn't you notice that she was gone for 4 days?"

"No, she sometimes went away for a couple of days at a time. Nobody knew where or why. But she always returned a few days later full of new crazy ideas." I answered and then continued my story.

"And we actually started the friends with benefits thing after one of the times she went away. This one random night she climbed through my bedroom window, which mind you was on the second floor, and declared that we should hang out more. One thing lead to another and about month later we were sort of dating."

"How does that work?" Emmett asked scratching his head.

"Well after that night in my bedroom we did start to hang out more, we went to the movies, went horseback riding together, that sort of stuff. At the time I had this amazing truck that my parents gave me for my sixteen birthday. And one day when we were driving I don't even remember where to she asked if she could drive my truck. I of course replied yes because at that point I was whipped." I smiled remembering her brown eyes shining with excitement when I said yes. Then I remembered I was in the middle of the story and continued on.

"We switched seats and she got behind the wheel of my four-wheel drive in her cut off shorts and shirt that had holes in it, because her clothing philosophy was ANYTHING GOES in fact she was always seen wearing clothes with holes in them and mismatched ensembles even though she had money, but she still looked so sexy. Okay back to the truck. So she got behind the wheel and started driving and the longer she was driving the truck the wider her smile got. Suddenly she lurched the truck onto some dirt road that lead in the woods. It sent me flying towards the doors and I yelped in surprise. When I managed to sit up straight again I asked where we were going and you know what her answer was?"

"What?" Mike asked excited drinking up my every word.

"She said and I quote "It really turns me on when a boy lets me get behind the wheel", I of course stared at her while she just gave me naughty look and continued driving." I answered Mike and was about to continue when Garret impatiently asked:

"What happened next?"

"Well" I started a little blush creeping into my cheeks but was interrupted again

"You totally did it, you banged her didn't you?" yelled Emmett while Edward smacked him upside-down the head and Emmett yelled ouch.

"I said we were friends with benefits didn't I?" I said with a smile and continued to tell the story about the girl I still loved.

"As we drove deeper in the woods I wondered where we were going and then suddenly before I could ask out loud she slowed down and we came to a stop in front of this beautiful waterfall. I just stared at the view, because I didn't know this existed here, although I had grown up in the area, and because of that I didn't notice Bella scooting closer to me. Then suddenly her lips where on mine and we were kissing. But the cab of the truck wasn't the most comfortable place for that, so we got out of the truck and ended up making love on the hood of my truck." As the last words left my lips there were cat calls and a lot of supportive exclamations from the guys and all I could do was smile, because those were some really good times. As the guys quieted down once more I continued.

"So we continued this almost all through the last year of high school. And I really couldn't believe that this beauty with legs that should be a crime was mine. There wasn't any boy or man for that matter who I knew who didn't want her even if that was just for a night, but she was with me. She really was one of a kind. She wasn't afraid to have a hell of a time, preferring six pack over wine, truck hood over bed and having a look that could kill. Deep down I knew that she will be the death of me because she really could turn even a church boy into the devils son if she wanted, but I didn't care because with her I was really livin'."

"So what happened?" quietly asked Edward after I paused for about a minute.

"Well I graduated high school, but she, with the whole partying and all, didn't. I got a record deal and was leaving for Nashville the day after graduation. So on the night of graduation we met one last time. This time at first she resembled nothing like the Bella I knew. She was very quiet but then suddenly she snapped out of it and went back to her backwoods beauty queen ways. I remember thinking that she really does have a good side, but I was also praying that I won't see it that night as this was our last night together. So we did what we always do, made a little love, talked and drank beer. As the dawn shone in the sky I drove her back to her house. And after she kissed me one last time, she said that she loved me and got out of the truck without looking back." I finished the story about my Bella.

"Aw, man, I'm sorry about that, it sounds like she really screwed you up." Emmett said but the truth is she actually didn't so I replied

"No, she just showed me what real living was, so when I moved here to Nashville, I was changed man, I was more open to experiences, more open to my audience, maybe that's why I gained huge fan base in such a short time and why I am where I am today." And with that I stood up and went for the second bottle of Jack yelling "Who wants a drink?".

Just like that we went back to partying.

 **3 days later**

 **J POV**

I just got back from the photo-shoot where I was shooting the cover of my new album. I have forgotten my phone at home and as soon as I picked it up I saw that the blue light indicating I had a text message was blinking. Thinking it was probably Emmett of Rosalie I opened the texts and all that was written in it was:

" _Thanks for writing a song about me._

 _XO your Backwoods beauty queen._ "


End file.
